DJ Walters
Dustin James Walters '''(or '''DJ Walters) is the protagonist of the 2006 animated film Monster House. He is a 12-year-old boy who isn't taken seriously by adults. He regularly spies on his neighbor, Horace Nebbercracker, a grouchy and mysterious old man who lives across the street, and also has suspicions about his house. He is close friends with Chowder and Jenny Bennett. Personality For a 12-year-old, DJ is surprisingly mature, which is shown in two instances: his voice cracking when yelling, and when he has an interest in girls. He is considered to be crazy by most people, particularly his parents. He is also shown to be artistic, as he writes down the dates that Horace Nebbercracker, his neighbor across the street, takes something from a kid and what it is he took. Role in the film DJ is first seen after observing Horace Nebbercracker take a tricycle from a little girl. He attempts to tell his parents, who are going away for a dentist’s convention and returning on Halloween night, that he has suspicions about Nebbercracker's house, but they don’t take him seriously. DJ's somewhat immature and comical best friend Chowder arrives with a new basketball. He then asks whether DJ is planning on trick-or-treating, to which DJ replies that he feels that he's too old for that activity. While playing basketball, Chowder accidentally gets hit in the face, and his ball ends up on Nebbercracker's lawn. Chowder manages to persuade DJ to retrieve it. However, DJ is caught by Nebbercracker, and, after accidentally damaging his lawn, gets an earful from him. He suddenly suffers a heart attack and faints on DJ. Watching Nebbercracker being loaded into an ambulence that arrives on the scene, DJ feels remorseful, as he believes that he just killed him. DJ also notices a golden key on the lawn. DJ's caretaker, Elizabeth "Zee" arrives, and the two immediately squabble. As DJ goes to sleep, the shadow of Nebbercracker's house expands into his room which turns an ominous orange-red and the second-floor windows open, showing eye-like yellow lights, and the door opens, and a shadowy image of a fat woman's arm comes out and makes a grabbing movement towards DJ, who wakes up, as though he had a bad dream. He then gets a phone call, but when he picks up, he only hears a creepy groaning sound. After hanging up only to get the same phone call, DJ, believing it to be a prank, decides to give the mystery caller a taste of their own medicine; he then finds out that the call is coming from Nebbercracker's house. He is then frightened by Zee and her boyfriend Bones. After a round of teasing from them and telling them what happened with Nebbercracker earlier, DJ spies on the house, and calls Chowder to meet up with him and investigate the house. Sneaking out of the house, DJ overhears Bones telling Zee about how he lost his kite to Nebbercracker, and she tells him that maybe DJ wasn't joking about Nebbercracker dying before throwing him out after he gets a little rough with her. Meeting up with Chowder at a construction site on an empty lake, the two go to investigate Nebbercracker's house. Chowder dismisses DJ's concerns, and goes up to the house, despite DJ's protests, and rings the doorbell. This causes the house to awaken, revealing itself to be a monster. Chowder narrowly escapes, and he and DJ flee back to DJ's house. The two spend the night watching the house. The next morning, they observe a red-haired girl, Jenny, going towards Nebbercracker's house, and attempt to warn her. She doesn't heed their warnings and turns toward the house, which has now woken up and attempts to eat her. Fortunately, DJ and Chowder save her, and Zee steps outside, causing the house to go dormant. DJ, Jenny, and Chowder go up to DJ's room and observe the house eating a dog. Deciding that the situation is starting to get serious, the three call the police. However, the police don't believe them due to the house remaining inactive when adults or grown ups are present. Thus, they consult Reginald "Skull" Skullinski, a video game pro who knows a lot about the supernatural; he tells them that the house is a rare form of monster that spawns when a human soul merges with and possesses a man-made structure, and that to destroy it, they have to attack its heart. Jumping to the conclusion that the furnace is the heart, they make a cold-medicine-filled dummy to feed to the house, putting it to sleep long enough for them to get in and put out the furnace. Unfortunately, the police turn up again and arrest them for theft. Going up to investigate the house themselves, the cops get eaten. The house then grabs the cops' car and eats it, though DJ, Jenny, and Chowder manage to escape. Exploring the house, they find all the toys Nebbercracker confiscated from children in the basement along with the remains of Constance. DJ accidentally falls on the remains, causing the house to become aware that they are inside. Chowder and Jenny are caught by the house, while DJ narrowly escapes the basement stairs, which try to grab him. In the entry hallway, DJ and Chowder are nearly eaten, but Jenny saves them by grabbing the house’s uvula, causing it to puke them out. Shortly afterwards, Nebbercracker returns home, and recounts how he met Constance, and explains that since her spirit possessed their house after her death, he pretended to dislike kids to keep them away from his house. DJ convinces Nebbercracker to let Constance go for the better, because he can’t live the way he is currently living forever. Angered by this, Constance pulls the house out of the ground and chases Nebbercracker, DJ, Jenny, and Chowder. When Nebbercracker attempts to reason with Constance and blow up the house for her own good, only to be grabbed by her, DJ, Jenny, and Chowder save him using an excavator. Nebbercracker then gives DJ a stick of dynamite, asking him for assistance in destroying the house. While Chowder deals with the house, causing it to fall apart after tumbling down into the empty lake, only to reassemble itself, DJ and Jenny climb up to a crane. At the top, DJ is nervous about his next move, but Jenny encourages him, and they share a kiss. Using the crane, DJ throws the dynamite down the chimney and into the furnace. DJ swings down and grabs Chowder, and the two take cover in a ditch while the house explodes. After witnessing Nebbercracker sharing a final moment with Constance before she goes on to the afterlife, DJ apologizes to him for the loss of his house and wife; Nebbercracker thanks him, Chowder, and Jenny for freeing him and Constance from being trapped for 45 years. At the site of Nebbercracker's house, DJ, Chowder, and Jenny help Nebbercracker return the items he took from kids back to their owners. Shortly afterwards, Jenny's mom comes to pick her up; she tells DJ and Chowder that she hopes to see them again soon and hugs them both before getting in the car. After meeting up with DJ's parents, who have just returned home, DJ and Chowder both acknowledge that they're too old for trick-or-treating. But they decide to do it just for fun, considering how hard they've been working all night. Relationships Chowder Chowder is DJ's best friend, even though he can be a little immature, which annoys other people, particularly DJ, at times. They sometimes get into fights, but they don’t let that hurt their friendship. Jenny Bennett DJ and Chowder both take a liking to Jenny when they first lay eyes on her. However, she doesn’t feel the same way about them at first, but eventually grows closer to them. In the end, Jenny and DJ become a couple. Before she goes home with her mom, Jenny tells DJ and Chowder that they should hang out again soon, and she hugs them; DJ and Chowder both dreamily respond “Yeah.” Trivia Gallery Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Monster House Category:Monster House Characters